dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Z Warriors Prepare
を!! サイヤ の |Rōmaji title =Koete Yaru… Gokū o!! Sentō Minzoku Saiya-jin no Ō |Literal title = I Will Overcome… Goku!! The King of the Saiyan Warrior Race |Number = 124 |Saga = Trunks Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = January 29, 1992 |English Airdate = September 12, 2000 |Previous = Goku's Special Technique |Next = Goku's Ordeal }} を!! サイヤ の |Koete Yaru… Gokū o!! Sentō Minzoku Saiya-jin no Ō|lit. "I Will Overcome… Goku!! The King of the Saiyan Warrior Race"}} is the seventh episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twenty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 29, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 12, 2000. Summary The episode starts off with Yamcha training and Vegeta in a Capsule Corporation spaceship training at 300x gravity, vowing to surpass Goku's strength, though he is visibly having difficulty just trying to stay alive against the training programs. Despite getting hit by one of his own energy blasts, Vegeta refuses to give up, and unleashes an attack that damages the programs severely, much to Dr. Brief's irritation. In his jealousy, Yamcha tries to train in 300x gravity, but is almost crushed and only barely manages to turn the graviton off. During conversation the next day, Dr. Brief tells Bulma and his wife that Vegeta has demanded even more equipment, and suggests he may be overdoing his training. In the ship, Vegeta's arrogance finally catches up with him when he fires two ki blasts into each other and causes the spaceship to explode with him still inside. Bulma and Yamcha hear the explosion, and rush to Vegeta's aid. Vegeta emerges from the rubble, severely dazed. Bulma berates Vegeta for his arrogance, but Vegeta collapses and eventually passes out. Elsewhere, on Mount Paozu, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan train. Vegeta's wounds are treated and he is placed in bed. While asleep, he has a nightmare about running down a dark path towards a smirking Goku, but unable to catch him. Future Trunks appears in the nightmare and Vegeta tries to attack him, but both Goku and Future Trunks appear in front of Vegeta and turn into Super Saiyans to mock him. Vegeta powers up, but Goku and Future Trunks reach their maximums and float away, with Vegeta unable to catch them. Vegeta remembers his father telling him about how the weaker Saiyans, such as Goku, were always sent to distant planets where they would be safe from harm, while the stronger royal bloodline Saiyans remained on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta tells the infant Vegeta that he will someday become a Super Saiyan if he trains hard enough. Vegeta smiles fondly at this, and wakes up to find Bulma at his side, asleep at the desk. With newfound resolve, Vegeta resumes his training, this time in 400x gravity, despite not being fully healed. Bulma angrily demands that he stop, but he rudely scoffs her. Elsewhere, Goku continues his training with Gohan and Piccolo. Major Events *Vegeta severely injured himself from training with the Gravity Machine. Battles *Goku vs. Gohan and Piccolo *Goku vs. Piccolo *Goku vs. Gohan Appearances Characters Locations *Planet Vegeta (Dream) *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House Objects *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Gravity Machine *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan (Dream) Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Begs" - When Yamcha is struggling against 300 times. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta believes he is stronger than Goku after having a nightmare about him and Future Trunks turning into Super Saiyans. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Bulma demands Vegeta to stop training in the gravity room while he is still recovering from his injuries. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the third episode where Bulma has romantic feelings for Vegeta. The first being "Goku's Alive!!" and the second being "Frieza's Counterattack". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 124 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 124 (BDZ) pt-br:Vou superar Goku!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z